Donigarten
| size = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = Orcs, goblins ; carrion crawlers, cave fishers | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Donigarten was the name for the district in the drow city of Menzoberranzan that surrounded Lake Donigarten. Geography The district of Donigarten was located at the easternmost side of the cavern housing the city. It bordered the districts of Narbondellyn to the south and the Braeryn to the west, and encompassed the area around the small lake of Lake Donigarten and included the Isle of Rothe inside the lake. The Eastways, three tunnels, connected Donigarten and Menzoberranzan to the Underdark beyond. These tunnels were protected from the outside by jade spider–like scorpion statues. These tunnels led to Drider's Chasm, the Fardrimm, and dwarven Delzoun. Description The land was sparsely populated (but not by drow at all) and called the "granary of Menzoberranzan" because it produced much of the cities produce. It was filled with two moss beds, giant mushrooms, fungi farms, and irrigated dungbeds. The moss bed on the island fed the herd, while the moss bed on the shore grew delicacies for consumption. Also on the shore were separate pens used for breeding rothé and housing more exotic beasts, such as mountain sheep from the surface. This area of the cavern always tended to be damp. Various trainees from Tier Breche were assigned to keep watch over the district to discourage food theft. Inhabitants On the Isle of Rothé, orcs and goblins kept watch over herds of deep rothé. Inside the lake, goblins hunted fish and eels on rafts that were steered by poles. Carrion crawlers and cave fishers could be found near the moss beds on the shore of the lake. History Many millennia previously, Ezka Hunzrin, matron mother of House Hunzrin, obtained all the property in the Donigarten area, ensuring that House Hunzrin would have a monopoly on agriculture. In the past, matron mothers of drow houses were consigned to the watery depths in their full finery. Murder victims were also disposed of in the lake. These two customs made it more than likely that many valuables lay at the bottom of the lake. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * Daughter of the Drow * Starless Night * Resurrection ;Sourcebooks: * Menzoberranzan (boxed set) * Underdark * Menzoberranzan: City of Intrigue ;Other: * A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt References Category:Wards Category:Districts of Menzoberranzan Category:Locations in Menzoberranzan Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Eastways